Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile terminal and more specifically, a mobile terminal capable of radiating heat generated from PCB by disposing part of a battery pack on one side of the PCB and capable of increasing capacity of the battery pack by utilizing a housing for the battery pack.
Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.
In order to use a battery pack in a rectangular shape, modification of its shape and/or disposition may be needed.